A Friend Is All You Need
by MonstrosityWhatMonstrosity
Summary: When you feel alone you never are, ask for help don't keep it locked in... This story is VERY deep and meaningful to me, it's a story dedicated to those who suffer from depression, it is quite depressing, but up lifting... Crying may happen to you if you read please R&R I WANT to read your thoughts on this. (OneShot)
A fox sat at his desk in his small appartment, his appartment wasn't really small more normal than most. There was; one bathroom, one bedroom, one closet, one living room, and a walk in kitchen. He was in the living room. His normally fluffy orange fur was mattered and he was reeking, it's been a couple days since he'd taken a shower. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and he wasn't wearing a shirt

His appartment wasn't the cleanest per-say, but it also wasn't the messiest. There were candy wrappers on the small coffee table and on the sofa, he had clothes on the floor in his room, his stove needed a scrubbing, his desk was covered in papers, mostly new conning tactics and bills, a carrot pen, an over flowing ashtray, and there were also a few coffee cups and even a small stack of bills about the size of a brick.

His eyes were glued to his desk as his emerald green eyes jutted back and forth. He was writing up a new con on a notepad covered with coffee stains and ink smudges. He let out a groan and tore it out, he hasn't had a good con idea in a couple months and he was suffering, he likes to have fun with the cons because he gets bored after so long of just simple parlor tricks or pickpocketing random animals off the streets.

He crummbled the paper and chucked it across the room only to have it bounce off of a massive pile of crummbled papers, at one time there was a garbage can there. He picked up the carrot pen and looked it over, then he chucked it across the room.

Nick Wilde, fox, con artist, lonely, and depressed...

He opened one of his desk drawers revealing a small bottle of pills, the yellow tinted plastic bottle read _'Depres-zone, the world's **best** antidepressant!'_ he shook his head at the quote underneath the name of the drug he'd been taking lately and opened the top taking out a red and white pill. He put it in his mouth and then reached beneath him to grab his beer and took a swig swallowing the pill with it. He then reached into the same drawer and took out a cigaret box. He pulled out one of the pencil sized toxic rolls of death and stuck it in his mouth, then he grabbed a lighter off of his desk and lit it.

He then looked up at the calendar hanging on the wall, _"March third... Friday."_ he thought to himself as he opened another desk drawer and reached inside, he pulled out a magnum...

He then reached in and pulled out a single round, he opened the chamber and looked into the six empty slots. He sighed and stuck the round copper bullet shell into the third slot to the right and closed the chamber, he closed his eyes and then spun it and let out another sigh, stuck it to his head and pulled back the hammer, then he started to pull the trigger... Until...

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!**

"Nick, you in there pal?" A gruff deep voice asked from behind his front door.

Nick's fur fluffed from the sudden banging, luckily he didn't pull the trigger. He put the hammer back up and placed the gun back in the drawer and closed it. He looked through the looking hole in his appartment door, all he saw was a pair of ears, Finnick.

He unlocked the door and stuck his head out, "Hey bud what's up?"

Finnick, Nick's closest friend stood there wearing a tan colored polo with orange and black stripes and a pair of green cargo pants and lastly, his aviator sunglasses hung from his polo collar.

He gave Nick a worried look and stepped closer. "Just wondering how you've been, we haven't talked since that conference happened and you walked out on that bunny a few weeks ago... You know she resigned yesterday right?"

"Really?.. Well that's ummm... Interesting, wanna come in and have a beer? " Nick asked trying not to think about the wanna-be bunny cop who messed with him.

"Ummm... Sure pal." Fin said with a small smile on his face, it had been a while since they're last con.

After a beer and an old cartoon the two watched as kits they just sat on Nick's couch and talked. They didn't talk about anything specific just cons, the news, the stupid things they'd done as kits.

The two were calming down after Fin had gotten done talking about his son's first fight at school and what he'd done to the wolf pup who was trying to pick one, he ended up gluing his ears together after the pup had made fun of him for how big his ears were.

Finnick isn't into conning as much as Nick, he has a job and a family, he just does cons for the fun of it, even if he has to wear an elephant onesie sometimes, and he made quite a lot of zoobucks so you know it works.

Finnick let out a happy sigh and looked at the clock hanging on the wall above his old tv, it read 7:45PM. "Oh! Gotta run or Molly will kill me!" he stood up and walked to the door, "See ya later Nick, hey we should got to a bar tomorrow, my treat."

Nick let out a fake chuckle, "Sounds fun, see you tomorrow Fin." Finnick nodded and left the appartment.

Nick's smile went back to the droopy frown he'd had before his friend knocked, "Oh tomorrow will be fun... If I see tomorrow..." he mumbled as he took the heavy loaded gun back up of the drawer and sat back down in his chair. He pulled back the hammer on the heavy hand gun and closed his eyes as he placed the barrel against the side of his head.

Then his door swung open and Finnick walked in, "Sorry Nick I forgot got my- Nick What The Fuck Are You Doing!?" He yelled as he ran towards him and knocked him out of the chair causing the gun to go off and hit the two foot thick concrete wall across the room.

"Man What The Hell Is Wrong With You!?" He yelled as he walked over to the fox who was currently curled up against the wall, he was crying.

He realized this and sat down in front of him, "Nick... buddy what's wrong?.." Nick pulled the pill bottle out of his pocket and gave it to Fin, "Depression pills... Oh Nicky..." Fin pulled him into an embrace only a close friend could give. Nick gladly hugged back sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. "There-there buddy everything's ok... Hey how about you come with me to dinner ok?" Nick nodded.

"Alright... Take a shower by the way ok bud?" Nick chuckled and nodded again.

Fin went back out into the hallway, Nick quickly stood up and grabbed the magnum off of the ground... He then walked over to the window which over looked at the large river below his appartment building and dropped it from his fifth story appartment window...

He let out a happy laugh and shut the window, he had a friend who truly cares for him... He'd never relished that after being friends for all these years with Fin he'd only though he hung around him because he had nothing to do, but he really cared and considered him a true friend...

* * *

 ** _Even though it seems as if no one cares,_**

 ** _There's always someone who does,_**

 ** _Never forget that for as long as you live_**

 ** _\- Monstrositywhatmonstrosity_**


End file.
